Midnight Training
by fuuturistic-imaginaation
Summary: One late night session of training for Videl leaves Gohan noticing her in a brand new light. Finally they realize just how much they care for each other, rated M for future chapters.
1. Midnight Training pt 1

**A/N: Hi there, world of fanfiction! This is the second DBZ fic I've ever written in my lifetime, and the first one centered on Gohan and Videl. But I love this couple! They're so cute yet their strengths work so great off each other. This takes place right before the World Tournament and Videl wants to squeeze in a little extra training. This is looking to be about 2 chapters. Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Dang.**

* * *

"Gohan..."

The little Saiyan clutched tightly to the blanket he was dragging across the floor. He didn't know what was going on outside his window at this hour of night, but he knew it wasn't safe for him and his brother.

"Gohaaaann! Wake up!"

The drooling teen squirmed as he kept on being shoved. "Uuuuughh..." he croaked out.

"Wake up! If the monster comes and eat you I won't be able to protect you!"

"Protect me from whaaat..."

"The monster at the window, dummy! He's got huge fangs and long fingernails and I think it's that boogeyman guy Trunks was telling me about! Plus he keeps calling your name! I think it wants to eat you first!"

"There's no such thing, Goten, now go back to sleep." Gohan crashed just a few hours ago after a day of rigorous training and he needed every second of sleep he could get. He loved his little brother with everything he had but sometimes he just needed a break from it all. And that break existed when he slept.

But Goten wouldn't budge and he pouted his lip. "But there IS a such thing cuz he's right OUTSIDE! Think I should go Super Saiyan? Oh yeah! Then I can blast him right back to the under-"

"NO!" and Gohan finally shot up from under his blanket. "Do you know what mom will do to us—TO ME—if she wakes up and sees that you went Super Saiyan and destroyed our room? SHE'D probably go something worse than Saiyan and have my head!"

"Then YOU kill it!" and with a quivering finger Goten pointed to the window behind them. Gohan turned as directed and looked at the window glass. It was dark at first, but after a few seconds he was able to adjust his eyes. Hahahaha...oh brother. His little bro sure did have one active imagination. How in the world did he get a boogeyman monster from what was really outside? He ran quick fingers through his messy mane and smirked back over to his brother.

"Goten, c'mon, buddy. That's just Videl flying outside our window. No boogeyman or anything. Now, go back to sleep before mom comes and checks on us, okay?"

…

Goten just stared in confusion at his brother as he pulled the blankets back over his head and collapsed on his bed in slumber.

…It took him a few more seconds until...

"VIDEL'S FLYING OUTSIDE OUR WINDOW!"

Gohan shot up once again and now stood oh his mattress, pointing in shock at the slim figure elevating behind the glass. Poor Videl...Goten thought she was a monster.

"Eh...Eh..." Gohan was absolutely stumped. Goten meanwhile rubbed his eyes while looking back to the two. "Oh...well her shadow sure looked like one. But Gohan," and he pulled on his bro's pajama pants, "I don't think mom's gonna like your girlfriend banging on the window like that. Are we gonna let her in or what?"

"Eh..Eh...Eh...R-right!" Gathering up any remnants of a clear mind he could, Gohan hopped to the ground and opened the window for the strange girl.

"V-Videl! What are you _doing_ here! It's probably one in the morning!"

"I know," she smiled as she met his eyes. It was the dead of night but she was just as vibrant as ever. Something was definitely going on in that head of hers. "BUT I have another proposition for you!"

"A prop...osition?"

"Yes," and she hovered closer to him. "There's one more thing you have to teach me! I won't rest until I know I'm at my absolute strongest for the tournament!"

"Another thing? But I already taught you how to fly!"

"Yeah, and that was practically the only thing. I don't need you holding back on me, Gohan. There's more things about energy that I need you to teach me."

"E-energy? But it's like I told you before! Everything else you gotta learn on your own through practice and meditation. There's nothing else I _can_ do."

Videl paused for a moment and squared her shoulders. Then in one gust she leaned forward and grabbed onto Gohan and looked him dead in the eye, to the point where their foreheads were touching.

"Look, bucko. Yes there is. There's a whole lot more to this stuff that I don't know."

"But you're already strong enough, Videl! I _know_ you are."

"And I _know_ you're holding out on me. Show me what you can show your brother over there," and she pointed to Goten who was just sitting on Gohan's bed, enjoying the current events in front of him.

Gohan never understood girls. You give them what they want, then they come back asking for more. There was absolutely no way that Videl could ever tap into a Saiyan's level of strength, let alone know that Saiyans exist, so what was he supposed to do to appease her?

Not to mention she could probably feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks right now, which only made him blush harder the more he thought about it. Man...he's never been this up and close to a girl before. Well, any girl that wasn't his mother.

_She's gonna be the death of me, I swear. _

"Is there...anything I can say to make you not wanna do this?"

"Either you say yes or I'll scream."

"NO! That'll wake up my mom for sure!"

Videl's chesire grin stretched wider, knowing that his mother was definitely one of Gohan's weak spots.

"One..." she teased.

Gohan's eyes bulged. "Videl noo!"

"Two..."

"C'mon, I'm begging you!"

"I think we both know what's gonna happen when I hit three..."

"Okay! Okay!"

Goten continued staring at the pair in silence. As far as he was concerned, girls were worse than the boogeyman. His brother looked absolutely defeated.

"I'll go out and train with you. But only for an hour."

"Two hours!"

"One and a half! That's all I got. I gotta make sure I'm home way before my mom wakes up or does her routine check ins."

Videl, still gripping onto his shoulders, glanced around the room in quick thought. Realizing she had nothing else to wager, she accepted.

"You've got yourself a deal, Gohan. Now let's go!"

"Hey, wait! Let me get my training gear-" but in one motion she pulled him out the window.

* * *

Videl tried to get at least one peak in, but Gohan would never let her slide. They were at a clearing now, a river sounding from a couple steps away, and Videl was forced to turn around with her eyes closed so not to see anything while Gohan was changing into his training gi, thankful that she let him go back to get it when they left.

"Can I turn around now, Gohan?"

"Not yet, let me put my boots on!"

"Oh c'mon, they're just boots. What? Don't want me to see what your toes look like?"

There was an audible sigh before Gohan responded. "Fine, okay, you can turn around."

She saw the last of him strapping on his left boot before he stood. They were now face to face and Videl stole a quick chance to look him up and down. He was an 18 year old in a grown man's body, that was for sure. It was quiet moments like these where the fight in her started trickling away, and instead she was left in pure awe. He was such a powerful guy yet...so totally innocent. Not many of that kind existed where she was from.

"So," Gohan started stretching, "I'm ready whenever you are!"

Videl snapped herself back to reality and took the time to stretch as well. "Okay, so...mind answering me some questions before we start?"

"Shoot!"

"Alright," and she took a deep breath. "Who was the first person to ever use this energy power? Does every martial artist know about this? Can animals do this sorta thing too? Can you move things with your mind? What about teleporting? And can you-"

"Woaahh there!" Gohan stopped her by putting a palm to her face. "Slow down, Videl. This isn't something that you can really take notes on. Even I don't know all those answers. It's just..." looking up to the stars he searched for a way to explain it. Giving her another look, he reached for both her wrists and guided her to the cool grass. Down they went, and facing each other they were now planted cross-legged. Videl thankfully stayed quiet.

"It's just...something you _feel_."

She let out a small huff. "That I understand...but what else?"

"There is nothing else. Just feel that energy inside of you, and channel it into any attack. Feel it through your finger tips...and once it forms you can do anything with it, like-"

"Like an energy blast!"

"Well...yeah! Say, is that what you wanna learn?"

"Pretty much..." she admitted. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with her dad earlier that day. Well...mainly it was another one of his mighty speeches, but it really made her think about what power really meant...

* * *

"_Ya know, Videl," Hercule Satan started his tangent of monologues when he entered his daughter's room. At first investigating a loud thump (that came from Videl hitting the ceiling during one of her flying sessions) he eventually got caught in his own little world as usual. _

_"You almost remind me of myself at your age! Always lookin for a greater challenge. Best believe I was the kinda kid who took NO prisoners! Why, I remember this one time..." and he marched around the room ready to make a_ _great speech to an audience of one. Videl jumped on her bed to pay more attention, relieved that her father was never the brightest of the bunch. She slumped against the wall, aimlessly watching her father go back and forth. After about the fiftieth time these stories started to get tiring. Right as she started to drift off Hercule changed the subject._

"_...And if I didn't know any better," he continued, "I'd say you might even beat your old man at the World Tournament."_

_**That **most certainly perked her up. Videl raised a brow and her blue orbs started to sparkle. "Really?"_

_Hercule let out a huge yawn as he stretched and sat down on his daughter's mattress. "Hmm...well...yeah maybe! AHAHAHAHAAA but then again, heh heh, considering how hard I've been training lately, maybe you can take the second place trophy! Think about it, Videl! The undefeatable world champ! Ushering in a new age of his offspring to take the title when his time has come to end! Why, in 10 or 20 years from now you'll be wearing the championship belt!"_

_But that wasn't the reply that Videl was searching for. She rolled her eyes and shifted to rest her chin on her knees. "You know Dad...we might get some good competition this year. I heard that Saiyaman guy's gonna enter the tournament." _

_Immediately his laughter deceased. She could see the increase in bulge on his forehead. "Y-you mean that dorky-lookin-helmet-wearin-video-game-character-impersonatin-hippy-flyin-corny weirdo! HIM against the GREAT HERCULE SATAN! Oh Videl you must be comin down with something! How dare you suggest such a thing! No youngster in a cape's gonna ever get the best of the World Champ no matter what crazy parlor tricks he dishes out!"_

"_Just like those gold fighters...?" She looked up at him. But he froze in his tracks just like before. Videl never got it. Every time she brought up that band of mysterious warriors from the Cell Games he always reverted to a babbling idiot, turning red, and declaring his superiority over every living being. Maybe they were more of a nuisance on him than she realized. _

_He finally snapped out of it. "HECK YEAH JUST LIKE THOSE PESKY GOLD FIGHTERS! I swear they're little smoke 'n mirrors...flying tricks...just get me so ticked off. No real warrior would stoop to such pathetic little ploys. I mean...no one can glow like that...shoot little energy beams...it's like something out of a cartoon...!"_

_But Videl tuned out again._

_Glow..._

_Energy beams..._

_Energy..._

* * *

"See, my dad was going on about that fight with the gold fighters those seven years ago," Videl confided in Gohan. "He kept complaining about their mirrors and magic tricks, their weird blasts of energy. But after learning everything you taught me, c'mon Gohan...they couldn't just be tricks. Those fighters had _immense_ amounts of energy, and if I'm up against someone like that at the tournament, I wanna be able to hold my own."

Oh boy...Gohan tugged at his collar. The gold fighters again? Well, he already made a vow with himself that if he were to fight against anyone, and definitely Videl, that he would hold back on going Super Saiyan and using his powerful attacks. As far as Videl knew the Gold Fighter and Saiyaman were two completely different people, and he _had_ to keep it that way.

But still...hearing her talk like this was strange yet comforting. Never in his years of lonely studying would he have imagined there was a teenager like this out there, immersed in not only fighting but learning about martial arts as much as he was. Even if he was rusty, he still enjoyed the feel of using all of his strength to protect people. And Videl...well she was the city's protection just as much as he was. She was fearless, hard headed, and had the biggest heart he ever seen. She was something...definitely something.

"Okay, Videl...I'll teach you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's where I'll end it for tonight! The second chapter should be up in a few days. Let me know what you liked! Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Midnight Training pt 2

**A/N: Allllrighty, here I am with chapter two. Now for more practice writing these two, I've decided to make this an ongoing story of one shots set at night pinpointing pivotal parts of their relationships, and rated it M for safety, for one of these next chapters could have more adult themes the more we go along. So this is it for this little story, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Okay..." Gohan squared his shoulders. "I'll teach you a ki blast. But that's it for tonight okay? Trust me, that's all you'll need to know for the tournament. You learn this, and no one'll be able to touch you."

"Ki? Oh oh, energy!" and her eyes sparkled again, her short hair leaving all of her glowing face exposed. "Man, Gohan, you're the best!"

"Well, gee..." the young master cheesed while scratching at his cheek. "No need for that..."

"Okay!" and in no time Videl was up on her feet in fighting stance. "Let's do this! You know, I could never try this at home. The maids would have a fit if I were to blast a hole through the wall. This is the perfect spot to let one go."

"Oh-wait-wait a minute!" and he rose along with her. "Okay, before you do that, first gather up some energy like we've done before."

"Right, right," she did as she was told. Cuffing her hands close to her chest, she closed her eyes and exhaled. She learned how to channel everything out of her, to let go of all distractions. The only thing she concentrated on was her own breathing, her own heartbeat. The heat she started to feel through her veins surged to her very core. With another push in her center, energy started to form, and she could see a bright gold seeping through her eyelids.

"At a girl," she heard Gohan breathe out.

She took that as her cue and opened her eyes, proud to see an impressive mass of glowing energy—or ki—floating in front of her.

"That was faster than last time, yes!"

"Sure was," Gohan smiled. "Now, you feel that? It's a lot stronger than last time too. To hone this as an attack, you've gotta be able to aim at a target while still keeping that mass under control."

"Huh?"

"Well...okay. Let me do this with you," and he stood by her side, mimicking her actions and quickly forming a glowing mass himself. The dark sky set a beautiful backdrop to the glowing pair that graced the night. "We have here pure, raw energy. It's all us, right?"

"Yeah..."

"But in order to attack with it, we need to keep it just as big, just as powerful. Know exactly where you want to attack, move your hands outward a little, and push! But still concentrate, got it?"

"Got it. So I just, what, push for more energy?"

Gohan smiled. "No...actually Videl you have enough energy already for a pretty damaging attack. I'm impressed. All we have to do is drive that emotion out, aim and fire! See?" and as the perfect demonstration he extended his arm to the stars and produced a low humming from his chest. In the blink of an eye a stream of energy flew from that small mass and straight into the sky! It took everything Videl had not to drop her hands in awe.

"B-but that was so fast! How am I supposed to keep up with that?"

Gohan dropped his hands, satisfied that he didn't disturb anything, and turned to Videl's now quivering ones. "Don't worry, I know you've got this. I don't wanna get repetitive here but really...all you do is concentrate. Really give it your all!"

"I ALWAYS give it my all!" she gritted her teeth while extending her hands out mimicking Gohan's movements. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Slowly Gohan could see the transformation of her energy. The glowing white-gold mass in her hands started to grow a pink aura the more she pushed. It was faint, but there.

"That's it! Keep pushing!"

Videl pushed as hard as she could, but the poor girl just got more and more frustrated when she couldn't deliver results.

"This is crazy!" she seethed out. "I got nothing!"

"You just have to break through the wall of your own energy!"

"Easier...said than done, Professor Gohan!" she continued gritting.

"I'm just trying to explain it the best I know-"

"Uuughh, can it!"

Gohan dropped his arms in a huff. "Well gee, no need to get angry."

But Videl couldn't hold on to her frustration anymore and dropped her arms, also making her energy disappear. "You're right..." she sniffed a small tear away, "I'm sorry."

Gohan tensed up when he saw them. Oh gosh, he could never handle to see a girl cry. The more discomfited she got the more she was likely to...

"Wait, no!" he came to a sudden realization. "_Duh!_ Get more angry!"

Videl game him a strange look. "Pardon?"

"Yeah! Well, not at me please. But it's always easier to do these kind of attacks when you let go of all your worries and go off of basic raw emotion! Heh, my old master Piccolo used to always get on my case about how much of a wimp at that I was."

"That's not surprising," she smirked under her breath.

"But now let's try this: imagine a real threat! Something endangering a loved one...someone only you can protect! What about your dad? If he was being attacked by something, what would you do?"

A loud "HA!" vibrated through Videl's gut. "My dad? Oh, come on. The World Champ would never need my protection. Let his ego be _his_ savior."

A big sweat drop made its way to Gohan's forehead. Oh great. Somewhere deep down Videl HAD to realize that she was in fact stronger than her father. Maybe if she fought against him in the tournament it would be even better. It was great to know he didn't have to feel guilty anymore if he gave the great Mr. Hercule Satan a thing or two, but this could be something Videl needed to boost up her confidence. Not that she needed it, but she really had to understand her worth, how strong and amazing she truly was.

But back to what was at hand.

"Okay...someone else then. What about Erasa? Isn't she your best friend?"

"Hahahahaaaa...I had to save Erasa from falling in a mud puddle the other day. Taking care of her is like my second job."

"Uhh...well then...Sh-Sharpner?"

"Ugh. He's cool but he can be way too big of a jerk sometimes. Maybe getting bumped on his head will do his brain cells some good."

Gohan was quickly at a loss here.

"Well...I mean, don't girls your age usually have crushes or something?"

…!

Videl shot her eyes up at that. "What!"

"What! What did I say?"

_Yeah...what did he say_, she tried to talk herself down. _C'mon girl, there's no reason for you to go all nuclear at that. He didn't mean anything by it. But still...why did my heart start pounding so fast...?_

She quickly cleared her throat. "Nothing, Gohan. But for your information I don't have time for...stuff like that."

"Well," he decided to end that topic before he'd say something else he didn't know that he would regret.

"Okay, new gameplan," he pumped his fists. "Imagine you and me-"

…!

Again Videl was frozen. _Uugh, get a hold of yourself!_

"-Out there in the city," he continued, "protecting everyone from this huge bubbly monster!"

But she paused again. "What?"

"Yeah! He has a deep menacing snarl and he turns all of his victims into lunch and swallow them whole!"

The both of them...

Videl flinched, unable to hide her blush, but lucky enough to not have Gohan notice. The both of them...together. Fighting alongside each other. They would be each other's back up, each other's lifeline. She could watch on as the Great Saiyaman thwarted every bad guy in his wake, and she, as the Great Saiyagirl will do just the same.

_WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH_, she had to give herself a mental slap. _The Great Saiyagirl? Oh please, as if that will ever happen. No way will I be caught dead wearing that stupid outfit._

So for right now she had to return to what was currently at hand. Slowly Gohan started to back away from her sight, narrating the scene forcing her to concentrate. "I try to attack him from behind but he has me trapped against cement with his giant spiky tail. I'm helpless, Videl, and there's nothing you can do to save me. And he produces this huge energy blast from his mouth and causes a bus to explode, sacrificing the lives of innocent people. You're our only help Videl..."

He watched from his short distance as her shoulders started to quake. Wow...she was really getting into it.

"And he's laughing at you!" he quickly added. "He thinks of you as this weak little daddy's girl who doesn't know how to fend for herself! He almost doesn't wanna go after you because he thinks you won't be enough of a challenge for him. Compared to him you're worthless!"

Man was he spreading it on thick. She was trembling in anger, her aura darkening and seeping out all around her. Excellent...

"What are you gonna do Videl! How are you gonna show this guy what you're made of! Are you gonna fight or just stand there! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DOOO!

That was it. That was all that needed to be done. Gohan notice her foot step back, and her crouch into fighting stance. She raised her shaking arms and produced a large roar from her chest.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan had to squint to be able to see her frame among all the light radiating from her hands. The huge sphere grew to new heights as with one final scream from the young girl's lungs blasted a huge beam all away across the clearing, disrupting a mountainside with a loud rumble of falling debris.

Oh boy. Let's just hope that his mother didn't hear that from miles away.

But he had to snap out of that, for when he looked back over to Videl, the blast had her flying a few meters behind. She landed on her butt in a complete daze. Gohan rushed his way over and knelt beside her.

"Videl! Videl are you alright?"

Her short hair was more disheveled than ever and her crystal blue irises sparkled from the aftermath. She was never this silent for this long amount of time before.

"That was...AWESOME!"

And she smiled wider than ever. Gohan found it contagious and soon started smiling back. As their eyes met the laughter continued, and Videl plummeted to the grass in all of her stupor. With her knuckles against her mouth, she watched Gohan fall down with her. Her smile grew.

"I'm really proud of you, Videl. That blast was huge!"

"Says you," she smirked.

"What does that mean?"

"You may have some hidden strength I don't know about, Gohan, but I for sure will reach your level of power some day."

He belted out another chuckle. If only she knew. "Well, if you do that then I will be the first to bow to your greatness."

"I'll hold you to that."

As their laughter died down, Videl took a good look at the cornucopia of stars, and Gohan stole another glance. Woah...this must be the payoff of teaching others: the satisfaction of knowing how happy they can become. She was a true fighter, in every sense of the word. As delicate as she looked she packed a powerful punch and a few choice words for anyone who stood in her way. But what was she like when her guard was really down? Gohan was only able to sneak a peak a few times without her building back up another wall, but the way she looked now was absolutely beautiful and innocent. He wanted to see this side more often.

Wow...Gohan just called a girl beautiful. _She really will be the death of me_, he sighed internally.

"Can we do it again?" she interrupted his mental examination of her.

"Huh?" he sat up. "Oh, yeah sure. But this time let's work on using one hand...and not blasting mountainsides, okay?"

She mimicked a salute after sitting up herself. "Gotcha!"

* * *

"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to repay you now aren't I?"

The hour and a half flew by, and in such a short amount of time Videl was able to get a great grip on the technique. They stretched one last time, and Videl sighed knowing the deal was up and it would be time for her to go.

"No no no no," Gohan shook his hands after her words, "I don't expect anything from you, Videl!"

She started marching around him, clearly making his boy brain nervous. "But it's not my style to leave someone empty handed after they've helped me out, so I guess I have no choice but to thank you..."

Gohan hated when she became skeptic. He flinched and shut his eyes. What exactly was she going to do?

He braced himself, ready for a sly remark or a slap on the shoulder or some quick change of mood like she usually went through, but as he stood there sightless, he felt a warm sensation peck at his cheek. For a whole one-point-five seconds he was struck with something so strange it immobilized him. He heard the noise of rustling footsteps, and when he opened his eyes he found Videl already high up in the air.

"Thanks for the lessons, Gohan! Now I'm fully prepared to kick your butt in the tournament! Bye!"

…!

Gohan, he...he...didn't even know what just happened. How was she able to paralyze him like this? With all of his might he raised a palm to stroke the violated cheek. Not having anything else to do, he changed footing and prepared for home.

_But...it had to be it...she kissed me. _

His brain wouldn't let it go. A half an hour later found him walking along a dirt path, playing the scene over and over in his mind. Would it be totally wimpy of him to admit that he's never been kissed by anyone before? Well, other than his...

_AW MAN!_

Gohan looked at his feet. Why was he walking right now! He then snapped out of it and blasted into the air, knowing that with this sudden detour he was gonna be late for sure. And if his mom was up for whatever reason, he'd be dead before the sun rose.

* * *

"Hello...young man..."

Gohan wasn't even all the way to his bed yet before he heard the menacing growl that was his mother.

ChiChi.

The lights switched on and across the room Gohan saw his mother swiveled around in his desk chair in her night gown and loose hair, with an apologetic smile from his little brother right next to her.

"Sorry Gohan," he let out. "But she came to check up on us and she didn't fall for the pillows under the covers thingy. She's really good."

"Yes I am, sweetie," ChiChi patted his head and snapped back to Gohan. He gulped audibly as she rose from her seat and started walking forward. Pacing herself...similar to how vultures fly around their prey before they go in for the kill.

"Now, I understand from your brother that you were out doing the very noble deed of training Videl for the tournament, correct?"

"Y-yeah mom. Sheeeee...wanted to be at her very best and it was uh...really hard to refuse her."

She let out a sigh, still surprisingly calm. "Well. As much as I approve of this _little friendship_ knowing it'll lead to her becoming your future wife and all, I gotta say Gohan..."

From the corner of his eye he could see Goten creeping back into bed, pulling the covers over his head, clearly knowing what was about to come next.

If only he could do the same...

ChiChi's long black hair started to flame upwards, her fists started to clench, and her shoulders started to wake.

Here it comes...

"NO GIRL AND I MEAN NO GIRL WILL EVER HAVE YOU SNEAKING OUT OF THE HOUSE THIS TIME OF NIGHT AGAIN! AND I MEAN IT YOUNG MAN! HOW DO YOU THINK I'D FEEL WHEN YOUR FATHER WOULD SNEAK OUT AT ALL KINDS OF HOURS OF THE NIGHT TO TRAIN, HUH! DO YOU THINK I JUST SAT THERE AND WENT _OH WELL_? NO! I DON'T THINK SO! SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M LETTING YOU OFF WITH JUST A MERE SLAP ON THE WRIST BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA WIN US THE PRIZE MONEY, MISTER, OR YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! AND NOW LET ME MAKE MYSELF CLEAR..."

Gohan nodded every three seconds to make sure she knew she was making herself clear. Aw man, he should've known he couldn't get anything past his mom. But after the punishment was set and the ringing in his ear died down, he was able to lie in his bed and recap the night.

Recap that kiss...

Maybe he should've opened his eyes, to make sure that it was actually real and not just something he imagined. If he brought it up tomorrow, what would she do? What would she say?

"Maybe it's just something that doesn't need an explanation," he yawned to himself, turning on his side ready for slumber to hit. "After all it _is_ Videl."

But he smiled as he thought more about it. _And she definitely is more than something._

* * *

**A/N: Yaay! I would like to give a shoutout to my close friend "I'm So Deep I Can't Speak" for helping me come up with an ending. Read her DBZ stories! They rock! And thanks again for reading this little installment! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**


	3. Lingering Realizations

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all who have read/added/reviewed this story! I totally appreciate every small bit of happiness that comes from it. This chapter takes place the night after Kid Buu's defeated, then later during the events of the DBZ movie "Fusion Reborn". Enjooooy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB/Z/GT in any way! That title belongs to Akira Toriyama and the people at Toei Animation. **

* * *

The day passed way too slow for Videl's liking. Now that everyone went their separate ways after celebrating the world's settlement into peace, she found herself at home towel drying her hair after a long awaited shower, trying the best she could to put everything behind her. _Best_ being the imperative.

Because let's be honest, things will never be the same.

She couldn't force her feet to drag her to her bed so instead she slid down against the wall opposite it, giving up on drying the rest of her hair and letting the remnants of the water drop on her sweats and tank top. Besides adjusting to a ten feet tall pink monster living with her she had to adjust to everything she learned in the past twenty four hours.

But within those hours she learned to take it. She learned to take the existence of intergalactic wizards and powerful Saiyans, but what she couldn't take was the concept of death, and how it came so frequently in those people's lives. Poor ChiChi had to face losing Gohan's dad twice before, and at one time for the span of seven years! It was something unimaginable.

And to top it all off, to have Gohan leave her...and then return... Her knuckles still burned with the amount of times she punched his chest when he came back. _It's just, it's just something you don't do! You can't leave someone and then come back like you just took a two hour flight somewhere! _In her heart she could never accept that Gohan was really gone, and even when she was right all along, the payoff still wasn't enough to stop the aching in her heart.

"Ugh, stop it Videl! You should be happy! Everything's back to normal now."

Right. It was. Better than that even! To make up for putting her through so much stress Gohan offered to take her out for ice cream tomorrow. No way she could keep this stress on her while enjoying her first official date. Or...whatever it was.

She shook off the rest of the day's events as best she could and rose up to put away her towel. With walking back into her room she gave a quick look around. Same bed...same curtains...same wall of martial arts posters to the far right, everything was just as she left it.

"I guess there's no use in being up now, I should get to bed."

But with a few steps closer to her mattress her mind kept wandering and instead she made her way to sit on her window seat. Maybe watching the city before her would help clear her head enough for rest.

Needing to feel some sort of breeze, she opened her window and nestled against the small pillow. The moon reflected on her face attempting to soothe her as best it could. But...there was something weird she sensed. Before being able to pinpoint the energy she felt, a quick gust of wind breezed through her room and a tall figure appeared right to her window. After unshielding her eyes Videl finally got a quick view.

"G-Gohan!"

The tall warrior in a long t-shirt and gym shorts leveled himself down a bit and rested his hands on her window sill, getting out as many nervous laughs as he could. "Yeah, that's me! H-hey Videl, did I wake you?"

She kept her hands clutched to the cushion under her. "Did it look like I was sleeping? What are you _doing_ here?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile at that. He was on the receiving end of one of these visits just a couple of days ago.

"Our family settled for bed just a little while ago. I guess you can say my mom felt the need to celebrate most of the night."

"Could you blame her? Your dad came back from _the dead_ today," slowly but surely she was getting used to saying that. She sighed after giving him another look. "C'mon, I guess you can come in."

Once he was on the other side, sitting opposite her on the window seat, all was quiet. Neither made a sound other than awkward coughs or tussling of sleeping wear. There was so much to say right now, including why Gohan was actually there, but not one of them knew where to start.

"Gohan."

"Videl?"

Ah... they paused when realizing they were talking over each other. But Videl didn't want to wonder any longer so she let him go first. "Yeah, Gohan?"

"I guess I uh...well I didn't have your number or anything, I wasn't sure how else to get in contact with you, and I wanted to know if you were sleeping well, so I guess I decided to come and see for myself."

She was silent after that which made Gohan nervous. _Oh, man, did I say something stupid again?_ "I mean, well, not in a creeper sorta way! No! I wasn't gonna watch you in your sleep or anything! It was just sorta a-a check up! Yeah! A simple check up!"

"It's okay Gohan. Really...thank you."

"Whew," and he relaxed his muscles. "Okay, so how are you holding up? You know, having Buu here now?"

Videl ruffled her short hair. "Saying it's an adjustment is an understatement. Though my dad gave him a room on his side of the house it's gonna be totally strange to have him eating breakfast at our table tomorrow. But I trust your dad's judgment. If he's a good guy then I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah..."

Her insides twisted with more to say. "I'm...really happy for you, you know. Having your family back together. Now today's unforgettable for the _both_ of us."

Alas, she was thinking about what transpired again. Man, she was supposed to let it go now, but having him right next to her sent her emotions on the verge of another spiral.

Gohan more than caught that. "Videl...you're not gonna cry again are you?"

"Hey! You're lucky you even get to see my tears!" and she shifted away slightly while crossing her arms in a huff. "I've never cried for someone before...you really scared me."

He didn't know what to say, but he placed a hand on her shoulder trying to go for comfort. "Videl..."

But she stopped him with placing her hand on his own. She shifted around again and pulled his hand away, letting it fall to the cushion. "Don't. I'm okay, really," and she exhaled extra hard, proving that she had nothing more to add to the matter. "Are we still on for that ice cream tomorrow? You owe me like ten scoops, and that's me going light on you."

"Ha, Definitely," but he shocked her then. When she looked down both of his hands were on hers, latching on tight. "I'm so sorry for worrying you. You've been so tough today, and you totally amazed me with everything. Videl...know how special you are, okay? Don't ever doubt that. I hope there never comes a day where Earth has to go through this again, but if anything ever does come, I want you right by my side, okay?"

She paused for a long moment, thinking about the same words he said the last training session she had. She had to giggle at something, not being able to stifle the thought. "Heheheheh...as the Great Saiyagirl, huh?"

Expecting a following laugh, Videl only caught the brightest look on Gohan's face. Seriously, this boy became ecstatic within a mere two seconds. "EXACTLY!"

"Huh?"

He pumped his fists. "Aw man, that would be awesome! I could ask Bulma tomorrow to make a suit for you-"

"Now wait just a-"

"But maybe she can make it pink or something, oh, and out of stronger material too so you'll be well protected-"

"But Gohan, I-"

"And you can help me come up with new catchphrases and everything!"

"I'm not-"

He rose then and Videl had no time to stop him. "Look out, noble citizens of Satan City! For your new protectors are here to-"

"Gohan!" and she tugged on his t-shirt, forcing him back down again. She clasped a hand over his mouth. "Now," she whispered, "if I agree to this will you please be quiet?"

Without being to say anything he simply nodded. And without realizing, Videl's other hand was still secured to the folds of his shirt and one leg from her kneeling position was now on top of his. She was barely able to move it, but as they settled down slowly she removed her hand only to rest it on his shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes, a different kind of silence wrapping around them. A silence filled with so much untapped emotion. Being this close to him with the side of his face in the moon's spotlight reminded her just how alive he was. She wanted to relish this as long as she could.

"Oomph!" the quick gust of air escaped from Gohan as he was crushed by Videl's hug. Both of her arms now wrapped around his neck and she pressed closer into him. He didn't hear her crying, but the slight dampness from her clothes and hair seemed to mask any sense of tears. He wasn't sure how to respond so he kept his fists against the seat as usual. But still, she kept tightening her grip, now nudging the bridge of her nose against the stretch of his neck extending to the back of his ear. Gohan slipped more into her touch and moved his arms around her. For the first time he held her, his palms feeling the skin of her shoulder and the small of back through her thin tank top, and like he wished before, he truly saw her with all of her walls down.

He wanted to feel more of this.

Carefully he tightened his grip on her waist and sunk his head down to her neck as well, letting her know that he understood. Any essence of time slipped away and the two just sat there. They were young and experiencing something so intense for the first time, there was no room for anymore awkward glances or nervous laughter.

But in the world of the living minutes flew by. Videl knew her dream had to end and Gohan had to go home. So she was the first to break the embrace.

She put her attention on Gohan's face as it rose with a frown. Was it possible that he was just as disappointed that their moment had to end as she was?

"I think it's time for you to go," Videl cleared her throat. "I don't wanna be responsible for any trouble you might get into with ChiChi."

"O-Oh yeah..." Gohan replied, eyes fixed on nothing in particular. "My mom, right..."

"Hey," she interjected and pulled his face up with a palm to his cheek, "remember, ice cream okay?" she offered with a smile.

Just as expected, his goofy grin returned. "Okay! Ten scoops, I know."

His hands were still loose by her side and their legs were still against each other. Both refused to admit how comfortable they were, and Videl knew that ChiChi's wrath was impending if he didn't go soon—or even her father's.

She closed her eyes and kissed him as soft as she could. Yes, yes, she knew it wasn't very wise but she figured she should leave him with something.

When he finally opened his seconds after she pulled completely apart he was flushed from head to toe. Even follicles of his hair was turning read.

"I-I um...uh..." he babbled out.

Videl chuckled, she too being consumed by a blush. "You were just leaving," she edged him.

"I was?" he blinked.

Why did his flustered face have to look so cute?

"Oh I was!" and he fumbled with his self before finally making his way out the window. Videl leaned forward and watched him float outside her room like before.

"Well I uh," he searched for a proper goodbye. "I guess I'll be back later!"

"I know you will," she smiled. Another long pause swept by them and with a half lidded gaze Gohan spoke low. "Bye Videl."

"See you," she offered and he finally found the strength to leave.

But Videl hated that word now. Best be sure she would never say "goodbye" to Gohan again. She would always see him the next day no matter what.

* * *

And she kept that vow.

Every day onward they weren't spending their time fighting crime as the great Saiya-duo—and she had to admit once you got used to the suit the experience was actually pretty fun—they were sharing seats in class, flying home together, and more than enjoying each other's company.

But a hot afternoon at the Son home helping ChiChi wash dishes one day turned to a quick disaster brewing in the city. Videl dropped all smiles after getting the urgent message from her communicator. Apparently something big was going down. She turned to Gohan who stopped stuffing his face with pork and onigiri and gave him the all-knowing look.

"Can you come?"

And with a quick nod the two dashed off, Gohan equipping himself in his Saiyaman gear.

In no time they landed on the roof of a Satan City office building, and havoc was certainly having a go at all the citizens. Monsters and past souls of all kinds rampaged through the streets terrorizing anyone they could find. Eventually with defeating a couple dozens of past army generals they realized that something caused the gates of hell to break open and allow all the dead to resurface. If this was a month or so ago Videl wouldn't believe a word even with seeing it for herself, but now she knew more than ever that anything was possible.

And her strength was really increasing as well. In only two moves she collided head on with a man three times her stature and came out without feeling winded at all.

She she placed her feet on the ground she posed for Gohan as best she could. "Well, not bad huh? Totally came out without a scra—ahh!" She crumbled a bit after a shock pierced her shoulder. After grabbing it she realized her last enemy damaged it more than she thought, and blood trickled down the side of her now exposed flesh.

"Videl!" Gohan came running and hovered over her like a concerned father. "Are you okay?

"Like I said," she smiled wryly, "without a scratch."

But he wasn't as amused. "I think you should sit out for awhile, get that bandaged up."

"In case you don't remember, Gohan, I've faced much worse than this."

Again, his furrowed brow deepened. "As if I could forget—HUH." Before he could finish his inspection an explosion happened north of where they stood, and against the rays of the sun the source of the disturbance jumped on the nearest rooftop, scrutinizing the couple with a buffed up chest.

"So it was you two who killed all my men! A mere pair of weaklings, how insulting to my race!"

Gohan stepped forward making sure Videl was properly shielded, though Videl had other plans in mind right as she saw the creature's reptilian face.

"Just who the heck is this guy?" Gohan shouted to no one in particular. But the scaly warlord made sure that he was known by all.

"ME! I AM NACHON! RULER OF THE GALAXAROS ARMY IN THE SOUTH QUADRANT OF THE UNIVERSE! NOW THAT MY LIFE HAS BEEN RESTORED, THE ENTIRE OMNIVERSE WILL QUIVER IN MY WAKE! I AM THE SOUTH STAR, THE FEAR IN THE EYES OF THE WEAK, THE ULTIMATE LORD TO ALL THAT DESTINE FOR GREAT POWER, AND..."

That was enough of his speech that Videl could take. _Man, he goes on more than my father! _Just as Gohan was about to fly off Videl gathered a huge mass of energy in her hands. Gohan turned as fast as he could to stop her.

"Videl no! What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of this pest, of course."

"But your shoulder, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Oh well!" and she blasted off into the air, getting a leveled height with her target.

_She's totally stubborn!_ He shook his head. But he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that blast. Maybe because she just wanted to prove something or to show him up, but from the ki signature it was one of the strongest she'd ever produced. He never heard of the name Nachon in his life, but he knew without a doubt that he definitely wasn't strong enough to survive that.

_Yeah...but she deserves this one_, he looked on with a smile.

Once she got a good look at her victim, her smirk grew to a full on smile. "I guess you're gonna have to settle for a weakling kicking your butt back to hell!" she chided.

The whole time the green foe had his eyes on Gohan waiting for his attack, but growled when he heard the female speak to him with such disrespect. "WHAT! COME CLOSER IF YOU DARE AND SAY THAT YOU IMPUDENT WENCH!"

_Gladly. _

In a second she was over the rooftop as well, looking him square in the eye. He reached for a katana inside the sheath on his side but Videl was faster. With her right hand still holding the ki her left one grabbed the sword and flung it across the floor. A swift knee to the gut was all she needed for his head to fling forward in pain coughing up blood, and she took the opportunity to power up her blast one last time before shooting a beam right through his armor. Gohan took the explosion as his cue and flew up to quickly fly Videl back down away from the raining alien flesh. He set her down against a brick wall with a decent amount of shading and gave her another inspection.

"You didn't over exert yourself, did you?"

But her heavy breaths were only a testament of how excited she was, even if her shoulder was starting to throb. "Not at all! Wasn't I great?"

Gohan gave a quick look at her face but was stopped from making any more examinations when those big blue eyes trapped him. No matter how many scuffs she received she would always be so very beautiful.

He planted himself down across from her in defeat, and rubbed the side of his neck. "Yeah, you were!"

"If only Spopovitch was that easy to beat."

But Gohan's frown returned. "_That _should've never happened," and from the excess cloth that was dangling from her arm, he ripped it off and formed a tight bandage around her left shoulder and upper arm.

"But what's in the past can't hurt you, right?" she offered a reassuring smile.

"Well, after today I'm not so sure," he joked around nudging to all the damage from the death armies.

"Well if he does come back I know I'm strong enough to beat him!"

But he leaned closer and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Just don't go looking for him, okay? I'd hate to see you hurt again," and he trapped her in a hug, being careful with how tight he had her in his chest. Her cheeks heated up at the sudden feel of him, realizing that this was the first time he anticipated the hug and made no effort to let go.

"Gohan, you're the sweetest," she cheesed. When he let her relax he arose with his signature blush. "Really?"

"Mhm!" and she awarded him by capturing his lips again, meshing both of them with her own. His blush didn't have time to settle down and his whole body heated with the spark of her kiss. But he had to admit he didn't want it to be like last time where it barely lasted long enough for him to remember what happened. He wanted to be able to savor.

So his hands grabbed at her waist and bunched up the folds before settling his fingers tightly over her shirt. He pressed just as hard into her and allowed his thumbs to massage her abdomen. She took a sharp intake of breath at that and raised her right hand to cuff his cheek, reciprocating his force. Slowly they adjusted to what a deepened kiss felt like, and when the embarrassing thoughts faded all that remained was the pounding realization that they really really liked each other.

That they were as in love as two souls could be.

* * *

**A/N: Okay~ end of chappy 3! Things are heating up as their relationship progresses, and next chapter will really be when this rating comes in handy. As always, hope you enjoyed! **


	4. A Midnight Engagement pt 1

**A/N: Sorry so much for the wait guys! But for this being the finale, I didn't want it to just be any ordinary love scene. I wanted to add as much to back it up as I could. But because it ended up being way longer than expected, I had to split up the chapter. So there will be one more after this! And that will have their "big moment." This takes place 5 years after the events of the Buu Saga btw. Thanks so much for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.**

* * *

The ethereal haven of earth... Videl felt almost imaginary being up such great heights. If it wasn't for her martial arts training she wouldn't have been able to bare the thin atmosphere. It held such an unwordly kind of silence. No birds chirped nor trees rustled in the whistling breeze.

If she had any kind poetic talent she would've tried to find a way to cleverly note the irony of the peacefulness to the turmoil that was currently going on in her home and to the people of Earth.

For it was bad, simply put.

And it was in these moments that Videl truly realized how messed up the world was. And not just Earth, but throughout the years she learned of other planets, galaxies, and even multi-dimensional planes that were subjected to danger and suffering.

Within the past few days Earth came under attack. So far it had been all the major cities including her home, but luckily while her father stayed at one of their surviving guest houses, Chi-Chi offered Videl a place in their home. The world's computers had been tampered somehow and every major missile launched and caused absolute havoc. What was first thought of as a military mishap soon turned extraterrestrial when some strange alien army had broadcast to every television and radio wave that they were out for blood, Saiyan blood. Videl didn't fully understand the history behind it or how they explained it, but apparently a ragtag army of former space thugs apart of some planet trade organization wanted revenge on the race that enslaved their people. All that citizens knew was that a war was brewing, and some were out on a manhunt for the capturing of the so-called Saiyans at that very moment.

Unfortunately, that meant Gohan as well.

Though she was pretty positive no one outside of their friends and family knew what they were, she was told by his father and others that that wouldn't stop unknown enemies from arising, as they always do. So now it was at the Earth guardian's lookout she stood, waiting for Gohan to return from the hyperbolic time chamber. She tapped her boots against the tiles and released a deep sigh. She had only been there once before, and if only she knew before that the earth had an actual being literally watching over them, she would've came for guidance a long time ago. But she looked around. Why exactly was it so quiet? Weren't there other guardians or something that lived up here too?

She snapped around when her name was called. "Uh...Videl, is it?"

Walking towards her was a young green-skinned man about her height wearing white robes and holding a staff that definitely made him look the part of an all-knowing guardian if not for his young age. Behind him a large black figure sat on the other side watering some plants. The green one stopped a couple of paces in front of her to wait for her response.

"Oh! Yeah, hi! I, um...sorry, am I not supposed to be here yet?"

The Namekian offered a friendly smile. "Oh, don't worry about it, it's just that if it's Gohan you're here for he's not supposed to be out of the chamber until another half-hour."

Videl's head sunk a little. "Oh. I guess I just got a little too anxious there."

"Well good thing for us, you're not allowed to exceed over two days in there, so if he wants to be safe he should be making his way out any minute now."

Videl bit her lip in concern. She probably would regret asking this, but she was once again drawn in by the eerie atmosphere and had to know. "Say...what exactly happens if you _do_ exceed two days anyhow?"

"Well you get trapped inside forever and no one can ever rescue you or use the door again-" but Dende immediately paused when he saw her features practically drop to the floor and a sickly pale blue started to paint her face.

"Whaaa...!" she squeaked.

Oops.

"I mean uh!" he tried to assuage the human, "t-that's never happened before so I'm positive Gohan will be out j-just in-"

"GOHAN!" and all Dende could see was a flash of jet black and pink as the young fighter bolted for the door of the hyperbolic time chamber. She was too fast for him to catch, and right as she was about to fly up the steps, another pair of strong hands came out of nowhere and pulled her back.

"Hold it there, girly," the deep voice sounded. Videl recognized the voice from a while ago as Piccolo, Gohan's old master, but she didn't care to turn around or stop her fight to wriggle free.

"That's it, Gohan!" she continued yelling. "You come out of there now! Ugh-no way am I gonna let you be stuck in there for eternity, you hear me! Trust me, I understand you have to help save the world and all—"

"I said hold it!"

"Uh miss Videl?" Dende tried to interrupt, "I don't think-"

"but there's no way you can do that if you're in another dimension! Gohan!"

"Miss Videl!"

She stopped her beating and turned her head. "Huh?"

She looked up to see the two Namekians pause in their tracks, and immediately look toward the entrance. Though it took her a second longer to sense it, she finally felt it then.

Gohan's energy.

Piccolo's grip on her arms loosened, but Videl still stood immobilized. So faintly could she hear the clacking of those training boots. Finally, a silhouette made its way into view. As it stepped forward and the light started to shine to fully reveal the full form, Videl knew who she saw in front of her.

She barely made out in a whisper, "Gohan..."

He stood towering as usual, not feeling any draft at all from his torn clothing and bare chest from the rips and tears. His short spiked hair he adorned the past year lost its hold and dark bangs were scattered all across his face. He sported an orange make-shift head band from his torn sleeve to help keep most of the hair out of his eyes, while his spiky mane still sat on his crown. Videl didn't have time to register any other differences before she found herself running in full sprint toward him.

"Gohan!"

After blinking a few times Gohan finally focused on the small arms that straddled his chest. He tilted his head to get a better view of her covered face.

"Videl?"

"I...Hi..." the poor girl temporarily lost all sense of coherent wording when she heard that angelic voice grace her ears. It was quite ridiculous to feel this sick after only being apart two days, but once she was actually in his arms any sense of feminine pride was shot into a million pieces by Cupid's arrow. It was a weakness she learned to adjust to.

His hands held her shoulder and the side of her waist with such comfort and care. "Hey there! I didn't make you worry, did I?"

She shook her head hiding her anxiety well. "Worry? Nah, it's only been two days after all."

"Well, it's been two years for me!" he laughed like always with the most carefree tone in the world.

She then pulled apart a bit to ruffle the top of his head. "Yeah, I can tell!"

"We all can," and the two got snapped out of their calm reverie from Piccolo's and Dende's footsteps walking closer. "I guess Vegeta's drabble about Saiyan bargain sales aren't all false, after all. Even after your inactivity I see you've picked up some new tricks, huh?"

The young warrior rubbed at the back of his neck and smiled. "Yeah! Though it was pretty tough, I'm not gonna lie."

"Just be careful. That form's only for emergencies, no free shows and exhibition matches like your father carelessly loves to do so much."

"Hahahahahaa, gotcha!"

"I didn't think it was possible," Dende then greeted, "but your energy's off the charts even more so than before. You and your dad definitely represent your race well!"

"Hey, speaking of, where is my dad anyway?"

Piccolo's eyes rested on the never ending blue above them. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Oh, training, huh?"

"Sparring, actually."

"Oh yeah!" Videl interjected finally feeling like she was able to contribute to the conversation. "From what I remember Chi-Chi told me Bulma had built some kind of viiirtual traaansporrterr chamber—I don't know exactly what it's called but it puts you anywhere in the universe-"

"Ohhh, the new chamber she's been working the past few years," and a wide all-knowing smile started to stretch across his face. "Then without a doubt my dad and Vegeta are probably battling it out on some freakishly insane planet right now! I wonder if I should join them-"

Videl was about to object immediately but Piccolo beat her to it. "Don't even think about it. A sparring match with those two can easily result in the destruction of any planet, especially when Vegeta's ego starts to pay us a visit. Getting in the middle of that will only ruin their fun."

"And besides," Videl tugged his arm, "Chi-Chi also wanted to make sure I drag you home as soon as you come outta there. She prepared a special meal for you!"

The floor of the lookout then vibrated beneath them. Gohan suddenly gripped onto his stomach. "Aw man, talk about perfect timing. I didn't even realize how starving I was!"

Not having anything else to say, Piccolo turned on his heal and started to head toward the living quarters, throwing some last few words to his friend. "Of course, it's always a Saiyan that eats up anything they can get their hands on. Later kid, be careful out there."

Gohan chuckled as he watched him walk away. If there was anything about the Saiyans that were actually on Earth people had to fear, it was their appetite and appetite only.

Dende too then offered his goodbyes and stepped forward. "Be careful, Gohan. It almost feels like Earth can never get a few years of peace, can it?"

"Yeah," and that's when he grabbed onto Videl's left hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It kinda puts a bump in our plans but we'll be alright."

It took a few seconds to register what he meant but after looking at their intertwined fingers and the light red stained on Videl's cheeks he understood.

"Don't worry miss Videl," Dende gave a reassuring smile. "Whatever happens tomorrow I know Gohan won't be reckless. On Namek we don't have mating customs like you guys have here on Earth but Gohan's the most loyal and good hearted person I know. He'll be the perfect life ma-"

"WOAH THERE! Wait a minute Dende!"

He stopped when he noticed both pairs of cheeks now stained and Gohan scratching the top of his head. "I haven't even _told_ you yet that Videl and I are engaged. How'd ya know?"

"Well, uh... You guys are a lot closer than you were the last time you were here. And besides," and he pointed to their hands, "she's wearing the same kind of ring that Bulma and Chi-Chi and Krillin's companion wears. So I figured that's like a mating tradition or something. Wait, was I not supposed to know?"

But the couple then dramatically shook their heads. "No not at all! It's just that..." Videl started, "Gohan asked me right before the attacks started, and it wasn't until he was about to go into the time chamber that he gave me the ring. With everything going on-"

"We figured it'd be best if we waited until this whole thing died down before we plan any ceremonies," Gohan finished.

Videl started to drift into thought as she lifted her hand to stare at the beautiful diamond. "But then, I don't know. Something just told me I should wear this today."

Gohan, sharing the same thoughts, placed an arm around her shoulder. "Maybe keeping this a secret will be harder than we thought. I suck at lying after all-"

Videl stifled a giggle. "Yeah, you kinda do."

"And there's no way either of us can keep anything from my mother."

"Knowing Chi-Chi she probably has some sort of marriage detector in her brain. For sure she'll put two and two together."

"Maybe we _should_ tell at least her...with a wedding to plan it can distract her from everything that's going on."

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Oh guys!" Dende interrupted. "Speaking of Chi-Chi, weren't you two supposed to get home to eat?"

"OH RIGHT!" they exclaimed in unison, giving each other mental slaps.

"We need to fly off now, Gohan," said Videl. But right when Gohan was about to oblige he paused in his tracks.

"No wait! I know a faster way we can get there!"

"Huh? Like how?"

That's when he stepped back an inch and clasped his hands together. The smile on his face left to only a calm and frozen expression. He exhaled slowly before speaking in a lower tone. "I'm not sure how well this will work out, considering I didn't have any other ki signatures to test out on in the chamber, but after accomplishing my goal I still had some time left over and figured one more technique could help me out wherever I go with this war."

Videl became skeptical. "Aaand just what is that exactly?"

But he simply extended his right arm. "Grab my hand," he instructed.

She gave one last look to Dende but he shrugged as well. Then she followed suit and grabbed on. With his left hand he extended two fingers to the middle of his forehead. Dende gasped when he realized what he was about to do.

"Gohan! Don't tell me you've mastered your father's instant transmission technique!"

He smirked. "Well that's what we're about to find out," then he glanced down at Videl. "Ready?"

"Uh...mhm!"

"Alright then...mom, lead me to your ki..." Long seconds passed. Before he anticipated on it taking it a while longer, a smile formed. "Oh, awesome! I sense Trunks and Goten at our house, too! Their energy's a lot stronger so transmitting there will be a piece of cake, after all!"

He gave his friend one last goodbye.

"You, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo be safe!"

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine up here! Same goes for you!"

And with that last exchange they were gone.

Videl couldn't even describe the sensation if she could. Once she experienced it with Goku she gave up trying to comprehend the incomprehensible and instead enjoy the ride. Within one blink they were away from the look out and on the green grass of the Son family front yard, illuminated by the late afternoon sun.

"Glad to know that worked out!" Gohan wiped his brow once they separated, but Videl's mind stayed on their previous issue. "Right, now it's time to work out how we'll tell your mom."

Gohan gave her a smile that managed to make her feel like a seventeen year-old girl again. "Well just like everything else, we'll do it together. I'm not very good with this sorta stuff...but I know that this is what we're supposed to do."

She clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at the sky, needing to clear some of her racing thoughts. "So...ready to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

"From the way I see it I don't really have a choice."

But Videl didn't know how to take that. Did he just think of this as a forced arrangement? Something that he was only supposed to go along with because he didn't want to face her attitude or deal with the trouble of saying no? But before she could voice her worries he continued on. "I'm not really clear about my future right now to be honest. I've been told since I was young that I was destined to be Earth's future savior, but up until these attacks happened I was just simply enjoying myself in college. Maybe I don't have what it takes anymore...maybe the fates were wrong..."

And just as fast as Videl's anger came it got washed away by the emotional tides of his fears. She absently held his wrist in between her palms and rested her forehead on his arm, offering as much comfort as she could. The pressure she felt long ago from being Hercule Satan's daughter had absolutely no significance in comparison to Gohan's. Having the strongest people on the planet all look to a boy for salvation...? Having such powerful genes and coming from a race that fed off the rush of fighting must have always made him more conflicted inside than she could have ever imagined. She wanted so badly to say it was unfair, to deck anyone and everyone who asked so much of him, but then just the same, it was either her pride, her faith, or her adoration that told her that the Gohan she loved was capable of anything, and the way he protected others, protected _her_ even when she knew she didn't need it, proved to her that he was something too amazing for words, too amazing for even this earth to handle.

"The fates know just as much as I do that you're one of the strongest, most kind-hearted people in this universe. They have faith in you so you should too."

The young half-breed started to feel the warmth surge from her touch and melt away his cares, reminding him just what he meant to say. "Nevertheless," and he placed a hand on her shoulder, silently thanking her for snapping him back to reality, "one thing I am sure about is that you're one of the greatest people I've ever met. I basically learned from my parents that marriage is simply being with someone that makes you happy forever. They challenge you and make you want to protect them. I have that with you, Videl, and I wanna make sure we keep that for as long as you'll let me."

It took Videl everything she had not to succumb to the stinging tears that were threatening to spill. There was no way that someone could be that romantic without realizing it. Never was she more proud of the ring that decorated her finger.

"You don't even have to ask, I always will..."

With one last cheesy smile he nudged his head toward the steps of his home. "Sooo, ready to tell my mom?"

But before she could respond quaking earth lead the way to Chi-Chi's sudden arrival, as she ran out the door to meet them and bombard Gohan in a death grip of a hug. Videl noticed Trunks, Goten, and Bulma peaking their heads out of the door frame. Bulma was smiling just as wide but the boys looked utterly confused.

"TOOOOOOOO LAAAAAAATEEEEE!" her voice echoed against the surrounding mountain tops.

"Chi-Chi...?" Videl stuttered. "H-how did you-"

"OH MY GOODNESS, FINALLY! TWENTY-THREE YEARS A MOTHER HAS WAITED TO HEAR THE WORDS! MY SON'S GETTING MARRIED!"

* * *

All Videl could do was blink.

She sat at their kitchen table hands awkwardly glued to her lap while her groom-to-be lost all sense of urgency when he started diving head first into the mini-banquet Chi-Chi had set up for him. Noodles were stuffed in his cheeks while a roasted chicken occupied one hand and a bowl of rice another. It was too late for him. Clearly he was lost in his own little world and nothing could lure him away from the smell of sweet pork and fried...well, everything.

So she was on her own when it came to the impending questions from her friends.

Bulma sat across from her, elbows propped on the table, fingers crossed underneath her chin and a wide grin exposing all of her giddyness over the marriage announcement.

"So Videl, how'd he do it?"

"Uh, do what?"

"You know, _propose_! I kill for these kinda stories. As you probably figured me and Trunks' dad never did anything traditionally. The jerk never even took me out on a proper date!"

Trunks lifted his head from the giant chicken leg he was sharing with Goten. "Dad said dating is for the weak, Mom."

"Well your father can take that sentiment and shove it up his capsule!"

Chi-Chi added to the commotion when she returned from upstairs, practically floating towards Videl, carrying a huge stack of papers that towered above her head. Videl rose from her chair to offer some help.

"This is huge! What is this, anyway?" but as soon as she took half the stack to place on the counter, she could tell by the fancy script and the photos of women in beautiful white gowns.

"Why, wedding magazines of course!" Chi-Chi beamed. "I figure now's the time to get a move on planning if we want this to happen before the summer's over!"

"Uh, Chi-Chi," Bulma called from behind them. "Don't you think that with everything going on on Earth right now, wedding ceremonies can kinda wait? He is leading King Furry's attack in space tomorrow after all. Who knows when he'll be back?"

_Plop._

Videl didn't realize the magazine she just dropped. She didn't even realize where she was right then, but knew she saw her Gohan in such innocence over there, and realized in the worst timing that something might happen and stop her from seeing him that way again.

_He might not be back..._

"Bite your tongue Bulma!" Chi-Chi crossed her arms at her friend. "My Gohan will be perfectly fine and we'll have everything set up for when he returns."

"Yeah!" Gohan exclaimed through a stuffed face. "I'll be fine, nothing to worry about!"

"You know you guys wouldn't even have to worry if you just sent me and Goten up there instead," Trunks offered another one of his commentaries, "I'd thrash all those space army dudes with Goten as my backup."

"I'd rather make it a competition!" Goten cheesed. "First one to beat all the bad guys gets dibs to all Trunks' video games!"

"Give it up, Goten, you're never gonna get my games."

"But you don't even play with like half of them! You're just a...a game waster!"

Videl tried the best she could to let the voices around pull her back to reality, the reality that involved a very much alive Gohan. She already worried herself to death over what happened with Buu in the past. No way would she do it again.

"Right," she finally spoke over the boys' arguing, "everything'll be fine-"

"That's the spirit! Now!" Chi-Chi hastily grabbed at Videl's shoulders and twisted her around. "What dress size are you...hmm... The best bride only needs the best dress after all. I take it your father will be happy paying for all of this right?"

"I uh...haven't exactly told my father yet."

That's when she stopped her turning and landed slit-like eyes to her son. "_Gohan._ Everyone knows that the proper way to ask a girl's hand in marriage is to ask her FATHER first! Seriously, where are your manners!"

He wiped his mouth before speaking, having drowned out most of the talk. "Sorry Mom, I guess it just hasn't come up!"

"Well it's gonna have to when he has to walk his own daughter down the isle! Do I HAVE to do everything myself here?" and she turned to search for the house phone. But Videl stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait, Chi-Chi! My dad has just been going through a lot right now with our house getting destroyed so I'm the one who suggested not to tell him yet. But we will! We'll do it together first thing —right Gohan?"

She looked to him for reassurance and he slowly nodded. "Yeah...though honestly sometimes I get the feeling that he still kinda hates me."

"He's probably still just butt-hurt that you're the one who really defeated Cell and that his daughter's boyfriend is stronger than him, which is hilarious," Trunks smirked.

"How he brags about it, being famous doesn't look all that great," Goten rested his chin in his palms in thought. "Though it is pretty cool having a giant bubblegum monster as a best friend, hahahahahahaaaaa!"

"My dad loves you!" Videl tried to reassure him. "It's just boys in general he has an issue with."

"Boy does _that_ make me feel better."

Bulma started to rock back in forth in her chair as she drifted into thought. "You know, surprisingly my parents didn't really have a problem with Vegeta. Which still surprises me. Usually parents are the first to object to their daughters bringing home evil alien princes but I guess he must have won em over with his charming wit and good looks," Bulma clearly had sarcasm dripping from her words. "If I didn't know any better my mom must've had a little crush on him of her own."

"Ew, mom, I'm eating!"

"And just what are you babbling on about now, woman?"

Their home filled up with two more occupants as Goku and Vegeta made their instant transmission appearance. Videl stood behind Gohan's chair. Well, the cat was definitely going to be out of the bag now. She just hoped her father wouldn't make an appearance next.

Bulma jumped from her husband's voice. "GOSH Vegeta! I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!"

"The feeling's mutual," he provided a lazy grin while massaging his wrists in passing. The boys shot up from their food and mirrored each other's ecstatic expressions.

"Well aren't we looking famished after a long day's training," Chi-Chi motioned to her husband's ripped attire. Goku provided his trademarked smile. "Yeah, you bet! My stomach's been rumbling for hours for some of your cooking!"

"Hey Dad," Gohan greeted.

His youngest son did the same. "DAD HEY!"

"That must mean you guys are done in the chamber!" Trunks clenched his fists in anticipation. "Now it's our turn, let's go, Goten!"

"Right!"

"Hooold it boys," Goku acted as the usual go-between and grabbed their heads before they were able to dash past him and Vegeta. "That was the first time the transporter chamber's been used. We can't allow you boys to just go to whatever random planet you want without supervision."

"But come on, that's no fair!" cried Trunks.

"Yeah! Gohan got to use the time chamber for two whole days! And Miss Bulma just built the coolest thing in the _world_ and we can't even use it!"

"You're forgetting that I'm officially thirteen now and old enough to do what I want," Trunks challenged, but it went unmatched against Vegeta.

"No matter what age you are you forget who makes the final decisions around here, boy."

"Finally I can actually agree with you two," Chi-Chi chimed in. "No way am I letting my Goten run around the galaxy training in God know's what kind of harsh conditions! What if they were to get lost or something, or eaten by some kind of ravenous were-alien with no sense of home training!"

"Actually, Chi-Chi," interjected Bulma, "the way the chamber's designed, yes they could transport to anywhere outside of Earth they wanted, but I'M the one who controls where. The settings are a bit different for Vegeta and Goku, but for these two they'd only be allowed to explore across the perimeters of the chamber. You guys try to run off outside the allotted space, and an invisible wall would just bounce you right back."

"In that case it might as well just be another one of our virtual reality games," Goten pouted.

"Well since you mentioned it, little man," Bulma drummed a manicured finger against the table, "I _did_ come up with the idea after watching you two play one of your little Storm City games... But this is all the real deal. What you do inside that chamber effects wherever you are. So if you see some random were-alien beastie thing it _can_ very much attack you."

"Which is why me and Vegeta decided to train on deserted planets so not to have to pick a fight with anyone." Goku added.

"Pfff, speak for yourself, Kakarot," Vegeta smirked, "I would've held my own just fine if something decided they had the nerve enough to attack."

"You realize you guys are just making it sound mooore and moooooore cooler now, right?" Trunks then grabbed at his dad's shirt. "C'mon, you just gotta take us!"

"We promise we'll behave!"

"You two told us we'd have to help protect the earth anyways! We can't do that if we're not at our absolute best!"

"Yeah! I wanna be Earth's protector just like you, Dad!" Goten pointed up to Goku, and he couldn't lie, that made the Saiyan burst with pride over his son's sense of justice.

"Ya know," Gohan finally decided to step in, "while you and Vegeta are resting I wouldn't mind taking them in for a bit to see how they do, Dad. I think I stuffed myself enough to function again!"

"Huh, really?" Goku turned to his eldest child. "Well I can tell you must've done some real damage in your two years, son!"

But as usual it still wasn't enough to impress Vegeta. "Yes, even though it still doesn't compare to the power you had as a boy. But I guess by now it's safe to say that's a thing of the past."

Subconsciously one of Videl's hands moved to Gohan's shoulder for comfort. Earlier only proved how much of a touchy subject that was for him.

But Gohan was able to hold his own. "Nevertheless, the power I have now will be more than enough to help fight off those guys tomorrow."

Videl finally felt the need to ask the question she's been unsure of all day. "Sooo it's official? You guys go off tomorrow?"

"Yeah, first thing," Goku answered. "While you were out, Gohan, King Furry's had an emergency military draft, but even with his army doubled they won't be enough to stop these guys. They're still pretty much a mystery to us, so instead of fighting them head on Vegeta's the one who came up with the decision to infiltrate their army instead, find out who's their leader and what's their weak point."

"We'll have the boys track down the dragon balls in the morning just so we'll have them for whatever need be. Gohan will be the only chance Earth's weakling armies have, considering they're trying to pull off a last-minute counterattack. If these guys were really apart of Frieza's planetary trade organization then they're as powerful as they are desperate and blind for revenge. That doesn't make for a very good combination. I probably won't even remember what they look like, and with Frieza and his family long gone this all seems pretty pointless, but if they want enemies with the Saiyans, then they've got one."

"Yeah!" shouted Trunks. "With us here now that makes my dad the _real_ King of all Saiyans which makes ME a prince! A prince's job is to fight off all the bad guys, so let me do it!"

"Hey, if Trunks is a prince then I wanna be a prince too!"

"Everyone knows I'm already a princess," Bulma sighed while flippantly placing a string of short blue hair behind her ear.

"Uhh, wouldn't that make you a queen, Bulma?" Videl countered.

"Oh right..."

"Foolish attitudes," Vegeta crossed his arms. "It's one thing to just claim the title. Any lowlife simpleton can deem themselves the prince of anything. But it takes a true warrior's pride and strength and inability to be defeated that makes him _true_ royalty."

"And not to mention remembering what exactly you're fighting for," added Goku. "You guys are gonna play some very important roles in the coming years, so it's important you don't get swept up in the thrill. Stay disciplined, you two."

Their joyful smiles faded a bit, and they stood underneath their fathers, shoulders squared and fists clenched. Videl looked on in awe. They were like two little soldiers, casting their fathers' perfect shadows. Again, it was impossible to fathom the burdens these guys had at such a young age, but she couldn't help but be swept up in the pride as well. Maybe her own son or daughter would look to Gohan in the same way...

"But..." Goku's smile returned, "maybe giving you guys a little taste of what it's like out there will do you some good. Vegeta?"

The stoic warrior scrutinized the two up and down one last time. "I have no doubt that my son will do just fine. Make sure yours can keep up, Kakarot," he jabbed with his own strange brand of humor.

"Hahahahahahaaahhaaa, don't worry about that!"

The seriousness on their faces soon started to melt once the words sunk in. "Wait..." cautioned Trunks, "so that means we can go!"

"It DOES?" glared Chi-Chi.

"As long as you listen to Gohan," Goku warned.

"YYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Are we finished with this now?" Vegeta made his way to the table to sit near his wife. "I need to eat something at once."

"Oh yeah! Bring on the food, Chi-Chi!"

Chi-Chi crashed her palm against her forehead and slouched in defeat. "Ohhhhhhhh...maybe once Gohan and Videl give me grandchildren I won't have to worry about any more little warriors running around. The Earth's officially reached their capacity of saviors, if you ask me."

Goku raised a confused brow and walked to stand in front of the two in question. "Hold on there, Chi-Chi, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I think these two have to actually be married before any of that can happen."

Bulma let out a cackle and nudged her husband in the arm, trying to knavishly show him what was going on. "Yeeeeah, so you say."

Videl fiddled with her fingers as she looked up at her future father in law, suddenly feeling very very small in comparison. His eyes were huge and filled to the brim with confusion. "Huh?"

She could feel Gohan rest a hand on the small of her back, and she took it as cue to tell him.

"Actually, Goku," she began. "Gohan and I are um...to be married."

"Surpriiiiseeeee..." Gohan dragged out awkwardly.

…

_Blink._

_Blink._

Goku looked back and forth between the two for a few more seconds. In the background Vegeta was more distracted with his meal, Trunks stood looking bored by the conversation, Bulma and Chi-Chi looked on with heart-shaped eyes, and Goten wore the same expression as his father.

"Wait, so you're saying..." Goku raised a finger. "That you two are married now? Hold on, I didn't miss the wedding, did I?"

That's when Chi-Chi sneaked up behind her husband and grasped onto his shoulders still giddy about the whole thing.

"No Goku, nobody missed anything! We're gonna have the ceremony as soon as Gohan comes back. OOOOHHH ISN'T THIS WONDERFUL! Our son is finally gonna be a family man. Ahhh, don't they remind you of us when we were young?"

"Uh, yeah I guess," he smiled, "as long as you know, son, that marriage_ isn't_ food."

Videl stood confused but Gohan chuckled, having heard the story a million times. "Yeah dad, trust me I know."

That's when Goku turned more to Videl. Just like Gohan, she only came up to his chest, and in this moment she knew exactly where is innocent eyes came from. She had to struggle to find her voice when he began to address her.

"So," and he smiled down at her, "this means that I have a new daughter, right?"

"In a way, yeah," she heard Gohan say, his boyish grin giving her more reassurance.

Things were coming at her in a blur, but when she felt a tug at the bottom of her blouse she looked down to see Goten now in their small circle, with the same smile of his brother and father.

"And that means I get a new sister, too! Even for a girl you're really cool, Videl! I'll even let you beat me in sparring matches if you get Gohan to let me have his bed once you two move out!"

"Goten you haven't been pushing the beds together and using my mattress while I've been gone, have you?"

"Uhh...maybe."

"Gote, how many times do I have to tell you, they don't work that way!"

While watching the boys banter she almost forgot about Goku, but she jerked back to his attention when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Chi-Chi was at his other side, arms interlocked around his waist and a head on his chest, releasing out happy sighs every few seconds. It was like seeing the reactions of a mother she never had.

"Welcome to our little family, Videl," said Goku.

"No return policies," added Chi-Chi. "You're stuck with us for life."

The feeling was so foreign, Videl could only describe it by what she thought a happy family would feel like. For so long it was only her and her father, but here she was, literally in the middle of the people who showed her a new world, a new sense of living.

And all of it came from falling in love with a strange boy in a superhero costume.

"Sooooo..." Trunks forced his way back into the conversation. "Are we going now?"

"Right!" and Gohan turned to Videl give her a quick goodbye. "It won't be long, promise. You gonna be here when I get back?"

"'Course. Where else would I be?"

"Ha...right..." and as his eyes wandered down he saw her hands and felt the sudden urge to play with them. He barely had the chance though to grab her fingers before Chi-Chi came in between them. Again.

"We'll _all_ be here! We have so much more to discuss!"

Videl made sure her sigh was audible. Yes, Chi-Chi was _definitely_ the mother she never had, especially with how many times she interrupted them. But Gohan caught on and gave her an apologetic smile, and needing to see the perfect little smile of hers that he came to adore, he threw some composure to the wind and arched down to place a quick kiss on her cheek.

A quick...kiss...

Videl's hand shot to her face as the pink blush rose immediately, and the other females in the room shared the same expression. Trunks made a mocking gagging gesture before being thumped on the forehead by his mother.

"C'mom, Trunks," Gohan decided not to explain and instead prepared to take the boys away.

Trunks raised a brow but walked over to his side regardless.

"Now you can see one of the tricks I have up my sleeve, Dad," Gohan crookedly smiled.

"Yeah, what?" asked a curious Saiyan.

He pointed to the boys again. "Trunks, Goten, grab onto me."

Quickly putting two and two together, Trunks looked up at Gohan in slight shock. "Wait a minute, no way..."

Goten caught on, too. "Big brother you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do, aren't you!"

"Uh huh!" and with the two of them holding on Gohan placed two fingers to his temple and smiled over at his father. "I guess I should thank you for the mini lesson you gave me a while back."

"Hahahahahahahaa!" Goku beamed. "I guess you put it to good use in the chamber, huh!"

"Yup!" and he turned one last time to his future glowing bride that still stood dazed at it all. "Later, okay?" he spoke lower, at a tone only the two lovers could hear.

"Uh...uh huh," she nodded, though honestly she wasn't exactly sure what he was referring to. He gave one last grin before vanishing away.

Vegeta looked up from his food for a brief moment. "I see that boy is trying to hide his ascension to super Saiyan 3. Being a reckless show-off must then only apply to you, Kakarot."

"And look who's talking," Goku joked back quickly. But the three women didn't have the same visage. Their human limitations made it impossible for them to notice the change. "WHAAAAAAT!" they shouted. "GOHAN'S A SUPER SAIYAN 3!"

"You got it!" said Goku, finally making his way over to the table to satisfy his growling stomach. "Though...sort of. I don't think those two years were fully enough time for him to master it," and his voice became a bit muffled after stuffing a turkey in his mouth. "His energy rose, definitely, but he doesn't seem as confident about the transformation for some reason. It seemed easier for Trunks and Goten to do it back then cuz of their fused bodies. But heck, with the way those boys are going they'd probably reach it separately in no time if they trained a little more!"

Chi-Chi leaned against the counter. "I shouldn't even be surprised...it feels like another Saiyan form pops up every sixth months nowadays."

Videl absently stroked her ring, which had slowly assumed the role of her comfort device when Gohan wasn't near, and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Maybe Gohan only wants to use that as a last resort kinda thing. He's strong enough that I don't even think he needs it."

"Don't be delusional," scoffed Vegeta.

"What Vegeta means," Goku successfully acted as the middle man again, "is that we still don't wanna rule anything out, and be as prepared as we can. But definitely, our Gohan will be fine."

Fine. That's what Videl told herself multiple times in the past twenty four hours, so she had to believe that. Their life together hadn't even begun, so there was no way that anything was gonna jeopardize that. This is what she wanted, this is what she was gonna wait for. Soon they were officially going to be married.

But it was in that moment that it all sunk in...

_Soon they were officially going to be married._

* * *

**A/N: More coming soon! **


End file.
